


Crossroads at College

by Trashness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Riku, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, House Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riku is extraordinarily gay, Sora's brain: please bench press me, Truth or Dare, because of course, how can Sora be at university when he's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: Riku is starting his final year at college, which should be a reason to celebrate. Unfortunately his old roommate has moved out, meaning he will be assigned a new one for the year. There's almost a 90% chance that it will be some 17 year old freshman and he does NOT have time to babysit some kid right now. He needs this new roommate to know exactly who's boss!But all of Riku's bravado disappears when his new roommate turns out to be an old friend.





	Crossroads at College

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... this is my first Soriku fic. It's weird for it to be 2019 and I'm just shuffling into the fandom now, but I hope you guys like my first contribution.  
> This is actually a commission for the lovely forsakenangel88 over on Tumblr. She pulled me into this fandom kicking and screaming I assure you. I hope I did her boys justice!

The final day of of exams and the official end to the school year has the halls buzzing. The dorms are packed with exhausted, but thrilled students who are finally free of their academic responsibilities. They can now indulge in a human sleep schedule and maybe even eat three meals a day. Riku ducks and dodges through the halls, narrowly avoiding a family dragging clunky suitcases, and some whooping boys who are shredding their exercise books. Riku feels the exhaustion of several all nighters in how his knees ache, and he can see it in his reflected, sallow expression, but even he manages to smile with his final project now officially handed in. His second year is done. There are only a few blissful weeks of summer until he returns for his third and final year. Graduation is finally in sight, and Riku will be more than happy to run from these crowded halls that forever smell like burnt popcorn, red bull and sweat. 

 

With a miraculous spring in his step, he turns the familiar corner towards his room for the past two years. He dodges a freshman sleeping in a doorway and hops over another few suitcases until his room is in sight. 

 

His steps grind to a halt.

 

His door is open, and boxes are spilling through and around it. Riku peaks in.

 

“Whaaaat’s happening?”

His roommate has tied his long, red, hair up in a high ponytail, and his skin glistens with a sheen of sweat as he carries two more boxes to the hallway. 

“I’m moving.” Lea grins. Riku stays fixed to his spot, his brain seemingly not able to process Lea’s words.

“Wha…what?” Riku finally breathes.

“Rox and I got approved for a house offsite. We didn’t think they’d accept us, but…” Lea drops another box with a big sigh. “They must have been desperate.” He smirks.

 

Riku’s gaze flickers erratically between his roommate and the boxes. 

Lea. Moving out. Going. No more roommate. Vacancy in room. 

Reality sinks into Riku’s stomach.

 

“Shit.” He hisses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Lea snorts.

“What? You didn’t expect me to stay here in post-grad, did you?” He scoffs. “That’s embarrassing. And I can’t take listening to kids sob or jerk off in the rooms next to me anymore.”

“So you’re leaving me.” Riku states.

“Oh my god, so dramatic.” Lea rolls his eyes and laughs. He brushes past Riku to pick up his water bottle. He takes several big gulps, then sets it down with a sigh. 

 

“They’ll give me a new roommate.” Riku whines. 

Lea and Riku were not best friends, but living with each other had been a beneficial arrangement. Riku was tidy, quiet, and didn’t show up drunk at three am with some girl. Lea was older, so he generally had his “shit together” as he would say. He helped Riku navigate the university, gave him a circle of people he could call friends, and if he ever stayed out late to party… well he had the courtesy to never bring anyone back to the room and tried to vomit as quietly as he could. 

 

“Yeah, that’s how the system works.” Lea laughs.

“But the only people needing rooms will be freshmen.”

“Yeah…” Lea leans forwards with a sharp grin. His light eyes narrow with mischief. “Good-fucking-luck.”

He turns on his heel with a chuckle and resumes shoving his clothes in a suitcase.

 

“Are you enjoying my discomfort?” Riku huffs.

“Riku, it’s not personal, I promise.” Lea giggles. “But I gotta admit that I am dying at the thought of your grumpy ass trying to babysit a shitty 17 year old.”

Riku sighs. He knows Lea is just teasing, but the fear and anxiety of this new stranger is already welling in his chest.

 

“Hey,” 

Lea’s voice snaps him out of it. 

“Roxas’ and my place is a three bedroom…. if you wanna come…”

“I can’t. Scholarship money only counts towards college owned housing.”

“Yeah, you are broke as shit.” Lea sighs. He walks towards Riku and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It’s a rare act of consolation from Lea that only comes around once a year. Riku starts beneath the touch.

“Visit then, yeah? You can crash when you want.” His voice is low and quiet. “I know this place is hell.”

Riku slumps. The coils of dread in his stomach only loosen a fraction. 

“Thanks.”

 

…

 

Summer comes and goes with shocking speed. Riku feels like he’s only just managed to catch up on his sleep debt, when he finds himself packing his things and driving across state towards that familiar cluster of buildings once more. 

 

It’s orientation week and the college grounds are teeming with tents, food, music, and wall-eyed freshman. Riku does not start classes for another week, but he wanted to arrive today, as this is when all of the first years are required to show up… and get their room assignments.

 

Riku waves off the pamphlets and calls of “join the theatre club!” as he marches with determination towards his dorm room. His face is hardened into a battle ready scowl as he passes through reception. He is focussed, barely hesitating as he barges through teary goodbyes between parents and their children being left to fend for themselves for the first time. Riku rolls his eyes at the interactions and continues.

 

He reaches his room and throws the door open. He needs to establish that this is _his_ space, and his new roommate is absolutely an invader. Riku looks inside.

 

Empty.

 

He drops his shoulders and sighs. He steps into the room, tossing his suitcase onto his bed, and quickly unpacks. He claims the drawers he’s always used, and exactly 50% of the closet. He also claims the bed on the left, the same bed he’s used for the previous two years. He’ll let his new roommate take Lea’s old bed, and the mac and cheese mattress stain along with it. 

 

With his items tucked away, Riku starts to relax. He’s claimed his space and hopefully set the pretence that he will not be pushed around by this newcomer. He will not let this new kid dominate the dresser, closet, or food pantry. Riku starts to gain more confidence, but just to help boost himself even more, he changes. Lea had always told him he had a killer resting bitch face, which he resented, but in situations like this it came in handy. He kicks off his shorts and pulls on a pair of dark, ripped, jeans. He tosses his paint stained hoodie onto the bed and shrugs on a dark, leather, jacket, worn from years of use. He looks in the mirror and inspects his appearance. He looks older, and not very approachable. 

 

Good.

 

He does not want to be friends with this kid, he just wants to be respected by him. He gives his light hair a tousle for good measure, then turns away from the mirror.

 

The noise out in the halls is almost deafening now. The bassy music outside rattles the windows and excited, likely slightly drunk, students pound up and down the halls, thrilled to see their friends again and move into their spaces. A hammer pounds nearby. It is likely from someone assembling an IKEA bookshelf. Riku pulls his headphones on, dulling the noise. He pulls out his laptop and begins to clack away at his desk. He increases the volume of his music further, just taking the sharpness out of the distant hammering. 

 

He gets busy re-connecting to the dorm’s wifi and checking his class schedule. Starting to enter student mode again, he becomes so focussed on reading syllabuses and assessment requirements that he forgets all about the imminent arrival of his new roommate. He takes out his diary and begins jotting down due dates.

 

In the peak of the noise outside, when there are hall supervisors on megaphones and frat houses blasting music and tossing out free t-shirts, there is a tentative knock on the door. Riku does not stir. The door swings open and a shy voice calls out.

 

“Hello? Is this room 358?” A boy steps through with bright blue eyes and a mess of warm, honeyed brown hair. His cheeks still carry a trace of baby fat and his slim arms struggle to lug his large suitcase behind him. His clothes are a mish-mash of a faded, vintage, peter-pan t-shirt, bright red shorts, and canary yellow converse. An absolute disaster. 

 

The clashing colours manage to get Riku’s attention and he finally glances up from his computer.

 

“I’m your new…”

The boy locks eyes with Riku and his jaw drops. His blue eyes widen. His mouth falls into a wide O shape before it bounces back into a blinding smile. 

 

Riku feels the world collapse beneath him. His heart stops.

 

“…Riku?” The boy breathes. 

Riku fumbles with his reply. He slides out from behind his desk and walks into the centre of the room in a daze, pulled into this boy’s orbit. He knocks his headphones off with a flick of his fingers, staring at the boy open mouthed until he finally manages a reply.

 

“Holy shit.” Is all he can utter.

 

But it’s all the younger boy needs. He tosses his suitcase to the side and runs across the wooden floor, launching himself towards Riku’s torso. He hits him with a solid thump and a sharp chin to the sternum. His arms grip strongly to Riku’s slim waist. Distantly, Riku thinks the boy is laughing, but there’s too much blood thundering through his ears to truly tell. His eyes are still fixed on the doorway, not yet ready to acknowledge the boy clinging to his torso.

 

He’s waiting to wake up.

 

“Riku! I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you so much!” The boys fluffy hair tickles Riku underneath his nose, demanding his attention.

“S…Sora?” Riku stammers the boys name and he hates how familiar it tastes.

“Uh huh!” Sora looks up and beams. “Y… You remember me right?” A pout starts to form on Sora’s lips.

“Remember…?” Of course he remembers Sora. He remembers everything about him. His love of sweets, the smell of sea salt on his skin, and his long eyelashes. The way his laughter sounds, and how bright his smile looks when he’s confessing secrets at 2am. 

 

“Of… of course I do!” Riku wheezes. He takes Sora’s wrists and gently peels him off of his body. The heat from his skin burns Riku’s palms.

“But… what…. how….?” 

Sora giggles at Riku’s dumbfounded expression. His eyes crease pleasantly.

“What are you doing here?” Riku finally asks. Sora shrugs.

“Studying of course.”

“Of course.” Riku scoffs. He takes a step back. “You weren’t even in the country. You haven’t been for years now, unless…”

 _You just didn’t tell me?_ Riku’s jaw tightens at the thought.

 

“My parents are still out of the country and moving around a lot, but I didn’t want to do that anymore.” Sora explains. “I realised that… to do what _I_ want to do, I needed to slow down for a while and get an education. It’s time for me to work towards my dreams now!” 

“And what is that?” Riku raises a curious eyebrow. 

“I want to work for the United Nations! I saw a lot of things while I was travelling, things that I was helpless to do anything about, but I won’t accept that it will always be that way.” Sora shifts his stance into something more confident. 

“I’m getting my degree in International Relations, so I can go back and help those people and communities who I couldn’t really impact as just a kid.” He shyly smiles and scratches the back of his neck. 

“At first I thought about getting into nursing, you know? Because that way I would be helping people no matter _what_ I was doing.” He laughs. “But I’m just too squeamish around bodily things. So I’m going to try and get into international aid and do some good there.”

 

Riku relaxes. With an easy smile his drops his shoulders and tucks his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He rests back on his heels.

“Sora,”

“Hm?”

“You really haven’t changed a bit.” 

 

…

 

Riku quickly ditches his jacket and shows Sora where to store his items. He helps him unpack his clothes, hang up his jackets and log his computer onto the university’s internet. They fall into an easy conversation, relaxed and content, despite the stuttering in Riku’s heart. When Sora’s suitcase is stored under his bed, he jumps up with a clap. 

“So!” He beams. “Are you going to show me around?”

“Uhhhh…” Riku purses his lips. “Don’t you have some kind of freshman meeting you’re supposed to go to where they’ll do that?”

“Yeah but that’s tomorrow. I want _you_ to show me around! And tell me all the important things that  the college officials won’t.” Sora nudges Riku with a wink. His stern expression crumbles quickly.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take you around. You hungry?”

“Always!”

“Figured.” Riku smirks. “Bring your food vouchers if you have those already.”

“Kay!”

 

Sora grabs his wallet and runs out the door with a skip. Riku shakes his head and follows. They walk through the bustling quad and try not to get separated in the throngs of students. Riku slips  around booths and buildings until he reaches the quieter outskirts of the campus. He shows Sora the closest convenience store, a grocery store, and a coffee shop that gives student discounts. Sora happily coos at the pink iced doughnuts and sparkling macarons in the display window. Riku laughs.

“Come on, I can’t let your first meal at college be pastries.”

“Aw man.” Sora whines as he is dragged away. The tip of his nose leaves a smear on the glass.

 

“I’ll show you the humanities and law blocks next. That’s where you’ll probably spend most of your time.”

“Thanks!” Sora cheerfully falls into step at his old friend’s side.

“I don’t know it super well, so I can’t tell you what floors you’ll be on, but I can at least show you the building.”

 

They re-enter the bustling campus and Riku places his hand on Sora’s shoulder to keep them together. They move towards two large, red, brick buildings. Riku points out one as the humanities building, and the other as the law block and library. Sora takes photos on his phone.

“You don’t have class here?” He asks.

“No, never.”

“What do you study, Riku?”

“Art.”

“Whoa!” Sora turns his body completely towards Riku. “Really? That’s so cool! Like painting and stuff?” 

“I’m a sculpture major actually, now come on. There’s more to see.” 

“What?! So you make like statues and big towering things?” But Sora doesn’t follow. He stays rooted to the spot. His mouth is open in awe.

“Yeah, yeah.” Riku sighs.

“Will you show me?!”

“What?” 

“Will you show me stuff you’ve made? Do you have a studio? Do you have a cool workshop?!” Sora becomes increasingly louder and people start to look. Riku winces under the unwanted attention.

“Yes, yes, now come on!” He hisses.

“Wahoo!” Sora leaps into the air, then wraps his arm around Riku’s neck, yanking him down to his height.

“Alright, Riku! Lead on!” 

Riku yelps.

“Get off, you!” 

 

They continue into the heart of the activity on campus. Sora stops to pick up too many pamphlets on clubs and coupons for dominoes pizza. He almost gets wrapped into a guitar hero battle, until Riku smoothly steps in and tugs him away. Sora moves fluidly with the steady hand on his back. They stop in front of a newer building, with many sports and athletic clubs gathered outside. There’s a group of football players doing a demonstration on a makeshift stage. They grunt and throw each other about.

“This way,” Riku guides Sora past the ruckus and through the glass doors of the building. A wave of cool air settles upon their skin.

 

“Whoa…” Sora takes in the interior of the building. Multiple stories of fitness equipment, surrounded by protective glass, reach higher and higher. Each floor seems to have a different purpose with treadmills, spin cycles, and weights all occupying their own space. A running track winds around the perimeter of the entire building.

“This is the gym. It’s pretty nice.” Riku shrugs with a smile. Sora’s excitement is infectious.

“This place is awesome!” Sora guffaws. “Do you come here a lot?”

“Yeah I guess. I still do kendo, and my club meets here, so I visit at least three times a week.”

“Is that why you’re so muscular?” And to punctuate his question, Sora’s eyes quickly flit over Riku’s arms and chest.

“Wha….” Riku stammers. He feels his face warm. If it were anyone else, he would think that he was being hit on, but Sora says it so… matter of factly. Sora stares blankly at his friend awaiting an answer.

“I’m not _that_ muscular.” Riku mumbles.

“Mmm, well you are to me. I’m so skinny now.” Sora sighs. “Maybe I should come join you. Get me back into fighting shape after all these years.”

“I won’t go easy on you.” Riku chuckles.

“I don’t expect you too.” Sora rises to his taunts. 

Riku lightly claps him on the shoulder then leaves the building. 

 

They walk for some time until they reach a block of buildings on the outskirts of campus. A hodge-podge of multi storied buildings with large balconies, sheds with tin roofs, and a towering wave of sheet metal sticks out of the ground in the centre of it all. 

“This is the art block.” Riku gestures. “Sure you wanna come inside?”

“Yes please.” Sora beams.

“Alright.” Riku tuts, but continues walking. He takes Sora into the bottom floor of a beat up building. The hall hums with servers and rooms filled with computers. Dated anime posters, bleached from exposure to sunlight, litter the walls. The hallway smells vaguely like soy sauce.

“This is the animation floor. Don’t freak out if you see someone coming out of here at midnight.” Riku chuckles.

 

They enter an elevator at the end of the hall and Riku punches in the button for the 4th floor. The elevator rises, then stops with a soft ding. The doors open to an almost entirely white hall which is lined with glass cases. The cases contain small creations made of clay, metal, fabric, wood, and even drinking straws. Riku saunters confidently between them all.

“This is my floor, and where I am 95% of the time if you ever need to find me.”

He stops at a door and pushes it open. Sora steps through.

 

The room is large, but segregated into almost cubicle like structures. Each one has a large table, power outlets, a drawer unit, and usually some kind of project sitting on the table. Sora walks past realistic busts made out of clay, carved wooden animals, and fabric twirled into impressive spirals that reach skyward. Sora becomes so enamoured with what looks to be a coral reef made out of felt that he does not notice Riku has stopped walking.

 

“This was my second year space. I’ll get a bigger one this year.” Riku stops at a cubicle in a corner.

“Huh?” Sora looks up. He sees Riku standing in front of a large black, glistening sculpture, comprised of shards of glass that seem to crawl on top of each other towards undulating peaks and spires. The shards are different sizes and stick out at all angles, letting light and open space through periodically. Sora moves towards it, mesmerised by the flowing shapes and light glistening off the many surfaces.

 

“You made this?” He breathes.

“Yeah. Check it out.” Riku opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a flashlight. He shines it on the sculpture and glittering reflections scatter across the walls and table surface.

“I usually work with metal, or wood, but I really wanted to make something that would be… pretty I guess.” He turns the torch off. 

“Sounds stupid saying it out loud.” He speaks towards his chest. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Sora breathes. “I love it.” He places a curious fingertip on a large shard and winces at its sharpness. 

“Riku,” He turns on his heel and points his finger aggressively at his friend. Riku blinks.

“Stop being so good at everything.” Sora demands. 

Riku stares, then sinks with a blush and a smile. 

“I worked really hard on it, it didn’t just come to me.”

“I know, but I still think only _you_ could have made something this cool.”

Riku huffs and ruffles Sora’s hair.

“Idiot.” But it’s a term of affection, and Sora preens under the attention.

“Let’s get some lunch.”.

 

…

 

Riku ends the tour with the most important building of all: the food hall. He knows that for first years, food is often incorporated into the price of their housing, and Sora should have an allotted amount of food vouchers that he can spend here. Sora blinks at the mass of tables and the different food counters and options. Some are franchised restaurants that he actually recognises, such as starbucks and Pizza Hut, but then there is a good selection of independently owned businesses. A burger joint, a place that serves fresh salads and sandwiches, pasta, Mexican, Chinese, vegan. His stomach growls in approval. 

 

“Alright choose something sensible, please.” Riku stresses. “I can’t babysit you every day to make sure you’re eating properly.”

“Ok, ok.” Sora eyes all of his options with delight and hurriedly begins to scurry towards the counters.

“Meet me by the Starbucks!” Riku calls out. 

 

Riku grabs a burrito and waits at an empty table he had to aggressively vulture away from some freshmen. Sora returns with a tray filled with a club sandwich, chips, and a soft serve ice cream topped with sprinkles. Riku sends the ice cream an accusatory look.

“Hey, it’s my first day.” Sora chuckles.

“Uh huh.”

 

Riku starts on his food, chuckling when he sees how quickly Sora gets through his sandwich. The food hall is crowded and the rising chatter makes it difficult to chat, so they sit in a pleasant silence. Sora seems more focussed on his ice cream than conversation anyway.

 

“Hey, Riku,” A familiar voice sounds just above Riku’s head and a warm hand thumps on his shoulder. 

“Meet your baby roommate yet?” Lea smirks down at his old roommate. He’s nursing a black coffee and leans on a spare chair. 

“Uh….” Riku’s eyes widen. His gaze darts between Lea and Sora, hoping the latter did not just hear his snide comment.

 

“Hi!” Sora greets the stranger. “I’m the baby roommate.” He introduces himself with a smile and stretches out his hand.

“Uh…” Lea’s eyes widen. He’s been knocked off balance. Riku smiles at the sight. Lea squirms under Sora’s friendly, unwavering gaze.

 

“Shit,” He mumbles. “Sorry, I’m Lea.” He takes Sora’s hand.

“Sora.”

They shake politely.

“I’m Riku’s old roommate. We assumed he would be getting a freshman as his new roommate.”

“Oh I am!”

Lea’s eyes narrow.

“You don’t look 17.”

“Probably because I’m not.” Sora chuckles. “I’m 20, turning 21 soon. I’ve just been working and travelling since high school, so this is my first year at college.” 

“Ah.”

“Do you want to join us?” Sora offers.

 

Lea and Riku share a nervous glance. Sora’s outward friendliness disorients Lea’s cool aloofness, so he can’t quite figure out whether he’s being made fun of or if the invitation is genuine. He’s unsettled, not sure how to proceed. Riku smirks. He kicks out the spare chair.

“Yeah, Lea… join us.”

Lea scowls at him, but he takes the seat. Sora immediately sees that as an invitation to keep chatting. 

 

“I love your hair.” He starts.

“Uh…thanks?”

“So you’re Riku’s old roommate? How is he to live with?” Sora grins. “Is there anything I need to know?”

At this prompt, Lea relaxes.

“Make sure he does his laundry cuz his socks smell like shit.”

“Hey,” Riku snaps. Lea shrugs and chuckles.

“It’s true.”

Sora joins in the laughter.

“He doesn’t seem like he’d smell.”

“Don’t let his pretty face fool you. He can be a gross, dirty boy.” Lea smiles. “He came home covered in plaster dust once and didn’t even shower before he crawled into bed. And!” He grins wider. “I once caught him turning his underwear inside out to wear because he didn’t have any clean ones.”

“Riku!” Sora gasps.

“One time!” Riku groans and rests his head on his hand.

 

Lea and Sora talk easier now, with Sora asking probably too many questions, but Lea indulges him. He still looks at Riku occasionally, like he cannot quite figure this kid out and is asking for help. Riku just smiles and shrugs. 

 

“I uh, think I should probably head off now. I’m supposed to help Rox move today.” Lea begins to gather up his trash and stands. 

“Oh, have fun!” Sora beams. “It was nice meeting you, Lea!”

“Yeah, yeah, you too.” Lea nods back. “See you soon, Riku.”

 

He pats Riku on the shoulder, stands, and begins his walk towards the exit.

But then he stops. Halfway to the exit, behind Sora so he cannot see, he pauses. He catches Riku’s attention and beckons him to follow. Riku narrows his eyes in questioning. Lea waves more aggressively. 

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Riku announces robotically. 

“Ok, I’ll wait here.” says Sora. He licks at his ice cream covered spoon.

 

Riku follows Lea towards the back of a juice and smoothie bar. When they are out of sight, Lea turns on him with a sneer. He crosses his arms.

“So!” He laughs. “Your new roommate seems…” He struggles for the right word. “Delightful?” He chuckles.

“Really sweet kid, polite, outgoing, extroverted…” There’s a sharpness to his grin and he drops his voice down low. “You must hate him.” He laughs.

Riku sighs and crosses his arms.

“I don’t.”

“No way, really?” Lea laughs harder. “I thought he’d be driving your moody ass crazy.”

“Oh I’m losing it, but not for the reason you think.” 

Lea raises his eyebrows in questioning. Riku sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

 

“Do you…” He scoffs. “Do you remember when you and I got really drunk last year, and you confessed that you hooked up with this older guy, and then the semester started and you realised he was your professor for the semester and you’re pretty sure he gave you an A because he didn’t want to ever face you in his office?” Riku rattles off.

“You said you were too drunk to remember that.”

“I lied. Anyway!” Riku gathers himself. “Do you remember asking me ‘hey when did you know you were gay?’ and I told you that I had this ridiculously huge crush on my best friend growing up, then he suddenly left at the end of 8th grade and left me pretty heartbroken?”

Lea slowly nods.

“Yeeeees?”

Riku sighs and points over his shoulder… back to where Sora sits.

 

Lea’s eyes widen as he puts two and two together.

“No!” He gasps. “No fucking way.”

“Yes way!”

Lea looks past the juice bar, towards where Sora sits. He watches as Sora grabs his packet of chips, crushes the contents, and pours them into his ice cream, stirring the mixture with glee. Lea wrinkles his nose and turns to Riku in disbelief.

 

“ _This_ guy?”

Riku suddenly doubts all of his life choices. His shoulders slump in defeat.

“Yeah.” He sighs. 

Lea snorts.

“Listen! He’s really sweet, alright? And he was a really good friend who liked pokemon and the same stupid things I did, and he was cute then, and he’s somehow just gotten _cuter-“_

“Riku.” Lea snaps him out of his rant. “I get it. It’s ok.”

Riku groans and wipes his hands down his face.

“What am I going to dooooo?”

“Are you actually asking me? Because I have no idea.” Lea states. Riku groans louder.

“You’ve never been any help.”

“In the years you’ve known me, have I ever had a steady relationship?” Lea scoffs. “Trust me, you don’t _want_ my help, but hey…” He snaps and gives Riu a pair of finger guns.

“I’ll be cheering you on. Good luck!” Lea exits the food hall with a sadistic grin and happy wave. Riku scowls after him.

 

…

 

Riku’s head is still swimming when he and Sora make it back to their building. The halls continue to be busy, but the noise has at least subsided. Riku nods politely to the receptionist behind the desk. She nods back, then lights up when she sees Sora.

“Oh! You did find him!” She calls out.

“Yes! Yes!” Sora waves back. He speeds up his pace towards the elevator. “Found my roommate! Thank you!” He blurts out. Riku eyes him curiously as he is practically hauled down the hall and into the elevator.

 

By the time they reach their room, Riku just wants to collapse on his bed. He falls back onto the mattress and Sora giggles. He sits on his new bed across the room, watching as Riku closes his eyes and takes a moment to enjoy the quieter space, away from the crowds of new students.

 

“So,” Sora starts. He kicks off his shoes and pulls his legs up,, so he sits cross legged on his bed. “Should we… lay out some ground rules?”

“Huh?” Riku lifts his head. 

“L…like about bringing people over? I just mean, i-if you have a girlfriend or something and you wanted to bring her back here, we should figure out a system of some kind so I’m not in the way.” Sora stammers and blushes up to his ears. Riku lets his head fall back.

“Aw jeez,” He sighs and rubs his face. Better get this done with sooner rather than later. 

“Sora.” He says to the ceiling.

“Mm?”

“I’m gay, so that’s not going to happen”.

 

“Oh…” Sora’s voice sounds small. He coughs to try and mask the little squeak that slips through. “Uh… boyfriend then?” 

Riku groans and decides to sit up fully. He leans back on his hands and levels Sora with an unimpressed look.

“I don’t have one and it’s not going to be an issue.” He smiles and shakes his head. “I’m in my final year, so I’m not really focussed on stuff like that, much less have any time for it.”

“Oh!” Sora perks up and bounces slightly on the mattress. “That makes sense. Never mind then!”

“Unless…” Riku smirks. He leans forward with a teasing look. “Unless _you_ were making plans to get lucky this year.”

Sora’s eyes widen. He holds his hands out and waves them in a panic. 

 

“Wha…” The protest dies in the back of his throat. He’s turned beet red. “No! No no no! I’m not! I just thought _you-“_

 _“_ Don’t use me as your excuse. If you’ve come to college just to hook up, you can tell me.” 

“No!” And with a desperate ferocity, Sora grabs his pillow and sends it careening towards Riku. It hits him squarely in the face, and he lets the force of it push him back onto the bed. He chuckles lowly in his throat.

“Stop it!” Sora continues to shout.

“You’re a growing boy, it’s only natural-“

“Shut up! Stop talking, Riku!” Sora leaps to his feet and darts across the floor, a second pillow poised to strike held above his head. He brings it down on Riku once, twice before Riku catches his wrists. He laughs loudly with every impact. Sora’s face, red and pouting in embarrassment, just makes him laugh louder. 

 

“Still the same Sora. So much fun to tease.” He smiles up at his old friend. His fair hair splays out on his dark blue sheets and his bright eyes sparkle with affection. Sora softens. He lets his grip on his pillow go slack and he smiles. He breaks eye contact with Riku, suddenly feeling shy.

 

“I missed you, Riku.” He smiles widely. Riku chuckles. He lets go of Sora’s wrist to reach up. Sora’s breath stills as fingertips inch closer to his face. 

“I missed you too.” Riku smiles. He laughs as he flicks Sora in the nose. Sora groans and snatches himself away. But he’s still smiling.

 

…

 

Sora begins his week of orientation and attending his first classes. Riku walks him to several of his classes, if they are in unfamiliar buildings, and helps him navigate the complex online learning hub where his schedule, readings, and assessments are all kept. Sora spends the week in a whirlwind of new information, faces, and sprinting around campus. He returns to the room every night with a huge smile on his face and stories about some amazing new friend he’s made. He seems to have quite the large group already.

 

Riku would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous. He knows Sora is going to make a lot of friends, of course he is. He always has, but a ball of fear begins to form in his stomach that maybe Sora will like his new friends better. That he’ll be left behind as Sora moves on to new and more interesting people.

 

Riku pushes the feeling down. It’s completely unfounded. Despite all the new names Sora talks about, and the people he waves to in the food hall, he always stays with Riku. If he knows Riku is still in their room, Sora ruches back after class, so he doesn’t have to be alone. Riku has explained many times now that he doesn’t want to hog all of his spare hours… when the truth is that Riku would love nothing more than to completely monopolise Sora. But Sora always brushes it off, saying he wanted to come back, or that meals are more fun when they’re together.

 

Riku learns to deal with his feelings of jealousy and he assures himself that his spot is secure in Sora’s life. 

 

“Hey,” Sora pokes Riku in the side. They’re both laying on his bed, pressed close together so Sora doesn’t risk falling, with Riku’s laptop propped up between them. They’re on their third vine compilation video now, distracted from what Sora initially wanted to show his friend.

 

“Hm?” Riku pauses the video. 

“Do you ever see Kairi anymore?”

Riku’s stomach clenches. In this moment, with Sora so close he can feel the heat coming off of his skin, and their legs lazily and casually tangled together, it feels like a slap in the face.

“Uh not really. About every 6 months or so when she comes back to visit her family. But we’re pretty bad at keeping up with each other.” He shrugs.

“Why? You wanna see if she’s as cute as you remember?” He elbows Sora in the ribs.

“Stop,” Sora pushes him off. “It’s not like that. I haven’t thought about her in that way for years.”

“So you’re not hoping to rekindle your childhood romance? Tell her how you used to write her name in your notebook surrounded by little hearts?” Riku grins sharply.

“No! You’re terrible.” Sora giggles and shoves Riku against the wall. “Stop teasing me or I’ll ask to be moved.” He threatens. 

“I was just wondering. We were all good friends. It would be nice to hang out again.”

“Mm” Riku sighs. “It would be nice.” He closes his eyes and lays back on his pillow. 

 

Sora watches him for a few moments, finding the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest relaxing. He smiles and leans close to Riku’s face.

“Are you worried I missed her more than you? Are you jealous?” His speaks quietly. Riku’s eyes snap open to see Sora smirking down at him. He scowls. He lifts his hand, grabs Sora’s face, and shoves him. Sora topples to the ground with a dull thud and a yelp.

 

“You’ve lost bed privileges.” Riku sneers over the side of the mattress. Sora glares up at him and rubs his butt.

 

…

 

As orientation week comes to a close, Riku begins to start worrying about his own workload. On Friday he hits the local art store and gears up on supplies that his teachers say he’ll need for the oncoming year. Some sketchbooks, carving tools, and pencils take a fair proportion of his money, but being in third year now, Riku has gotten savvier about what supplies are worth the investment and which are not. Sometimes a trip to the hardware store can save him $20.

 

He gets back from an external trip on that late Friday with wire, brushes and varnish in hand, and finds Sora practically brimming with energy in their room. He leaps to his feet as soon as Riku is in the door. 

“Riku!”

“Jeez,” Riku starts. He juggles with his bags to place them on his desk. “Don’t just shout my name like that.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Sora starts practically buzzing around Riku like a fly.

“But what are you doing tomorrow night?”

Riku skeptically raises an eyebrow. 

“Why?”

“I uh…”

 

Sora begins patting down his front and back, until he feels a lump in his back pocket. He reaches into it and pulls out a flyer.

“I’m friends with a guy, who’s friends with another guy who invited us to his house party! And i was hoping you would come with me?” Sora smiles and puts on his best puppy dog eyes. He knows exactly how to twist Riku to his whims.

 

“Where is it?” Riku sighs. 

“Some fraternity. House… 16? 13!” Sora looks at the flyer.

“What?” Riku snatches the flyer out of his hand. 

 

_The legendary House 13 O-week party!_

_This Saturday! BYO_

 

Riku reads the flyer in its obnoxious black and blue colours. He scrunches it up immediately.

“You’re not going to this.” He says.

“What?!” Sora yelps. “Why? They said it would be fun!”

 _Fun._ Is that what they call getting drunk and stealing freshman’s clothes when their passed out? House 13 was the most infamous frat house on campus, with both a reputation for being exclusive and pretentious. It had also become plagued with rumours of aggressive hazing and abuse. The parties were legendary at on campus and at the local police station.

 

“No, Sora, listen. These frat guys are awful. This party is dangerous, and bad, and they’ll take advantage of you, h-how did you even get invited?” He stammers.

“Friend of a friend. I met one of them and he invited me.” Sora shrugs. “He seemed nice!”

“They’re _not._ ” Riku spits. He tosses the flyer in the trash can. “Ask Lea, he lived there for his first year and said it was a _nightmare._ He pretty much hisses at them when he passes them on campus.”

“You’re not just saying this because you hate parties? If you don’t wanna go, you don’t have to.” Sora crosses his arms in front of his chest. He huffs.

“No, I just…” Riku sighs. “I know you’re really fun, and outgoing, Sora. And I know you want the full college experience, but… just…” He places his hands on Sora’s shoulders.

“Not these guys, ok? Trust me.”

Sora deflates. He uncrosses his arms, but there’s still a pout on his lips. Riku feels the urge to kiss it away.

 

“What if…!” He shakes that thought away. “What if… we had our own party?”

The offer is out before Riku can think about what he’s saying.

“Really!” Sora lights up. His smile is brilliant. “You can do that?”

“Yeah sure.” Riku cooly shrugs, even though his mind is screaming. 

“Well that would be awesome, Riku! You can introduce me to your friends then!”

“Sure, sure. But it might be a bit smaller. Don’t be disappointed, ok?” _What friends??_

“I won’t!”

“Ok, let me message a few people.” 

 

Riku relaxes on his bed and tries not to let his panic show as he opens his messenger app. Why the hell was he trying to organise a party? He _hates_ parties! He clenches his eyes shut as he opens a new conversation.

 

_Riku: Hey. You there?_

_Roxas: Yeah I’m here. What’s up?_

_Riku: How’s your new place?_

_Roxas: Nice! Beats shitty college accomodations._

_Riku: Have you had a proper housewarming yet?_

_Roxas: No actually! I’ve been thinking I need to._

_Riku: Yeah? You should definitely host a housewarming/start of the year party. It would be great._

_Roxas:… Are you drunk?_

_Riku: What?_

_Roxas: Are you Riku? You hate parties? Why the hell are you suggesting one?_

_Riku: I just thought it would be a good way to start our final year!_

_Roxas: I don’t… believe that? What’s going on?_

_Riku: Would you believe new years resolution?_

_Roxas: Absolutely not. What is this?_

_Riku: UGH my new roommate really wants to go to a party. He was invited to go to the house 13 party, but I’m trying to persuade him not to because we’ll have our own party, which will be better and I won’t have to be terrified that someone will steal his clothes._

_Roxas: AH._

_Roxas: This is the roommate that you’re madly in love with?_

_Riku: HSALFLFGJHFIEFJKASF HOW?_

_Roxas: Lea tells me everything._

_Riku: Bastard._

_Roxas: But it’s fine. I’ll do it. Next weekend?_

_Riku: Sounds like a plan._

_Roxas: Lea will be working late, but he’ll be there. I’ll invite Hayner and those guys too. Bring any alcohol you want. Maybe if you get drunk enough you’ll have the courage to make a move on your roommate._

_Riku: Absolutely not._

_Riku: But thanks. You’re doing me a huge favour._

_Roxas: Oh i know. You owe me._

 

“Next weekend!” Riku declares victoriously. “We have a party next weekend.” 

“Woohoo!” Sora jumps and cheers in the air. He hops up onto his bed. “I’m so excited! It’ll be great! And I’ll get to meet all your friends!”

“Yeah,” Riku nervously laughs. “All of them.”

 

…

 

Riku’s classes begin, and unlike Sora’s steady slip into the rhythm of college life, Riku’s workload hits like a freight train. Now in third year, there is no more time dedicated to familiarising students with expectations or the syllabus. They move straight into work and Riku returns home every day with a new piece of assessment and smelling of some different kind of medium. Sora has to open the windows one day when he reeks of varnish, and another evening he smells suspiciously of smoke.

 

“Why do you smell like… a fire hazard?”

“I was welding today.” Riku tugs off his shirt, preparing for his second shower of the day. He feels sticky with dried sweat. 

“Cool.” Sora’s train of thought derails at violent speeds at the sight of Riku’s bare torso. “That’s… cool.”

 

On Thursday Riku shows up in… a state. His hands are covered in a white powder, and white paste stains his shirt. Flecks of the same substance clump in his hair and streak across his right cheek. 

“Welcome ba…” Sora trails off at the sight. Riku closes their door and sags against it. He sighs.

“You ok?” Sora asks quietly.”

“There was an _incident_ with the plaster.” Riku rubs his temples. He makes no motion to move just yet. Sora stands.

 

He walks over to their small kitchenette and runs a sponge under the tap for a moment. He approaches Riku with a quiet gentleness, softly touching his wrist. 

“You’re a mess.” He chuckles. He takes a hold of Riku’s jaw and begins to wipe at his cheek with the sponge. The plaster comes away easily, but a few stubborn clumps stick to his pale skin. Sora grabs Riku’s cheeks a bit harder, so they squish around his finger tips, and he scrubs at the last few clumps. He smiles when the skin is clear.

“There, much better.” He sighs. Riku chuckles in his throat, a low and rumbling sound.

“Thanks.” 

“Now you’re back to your cute, fresh self!” Sora steps back and beams. Riku blinks. His pale skin begins to bloom pink.

“I…mnot cute.” He mumbles. His thin eyebrows fall into a scowl. Sora giggles and pokes him in the stomach.

“You’re definitely cute.” He crosses his arms and juts out his hip. “Even though you think you look mean and intimidating.”

Riku huffs. His scowl hardens.

“Yeah!” Sora laughs. “Like that!” 

 

…

 

Despite his brutal schedule, Riku gets antsy if he’s kept cooped up in a room for too long. He’s tired, but under the surface his muscles brim with nervous energy. He gets home a bit earlier Friday and changes into his workout gear. A pair of black leggings, a stretched out tank top, and a light jacket. Sora peeks over his comic book.

“Watcha doing?”

“Going to the gym.” Riku props his foot on his desk chair and ties his laces.

“Can I come?” Sora quietly asks. Riku shrugs.

“Yeah sure thing. Put your sneakers on.”

Sora scrambles to find a pair of suitable shorts and some sneakers.

 

They walk to the gym and Riku helps Sora sign up for a trial membership. He points him in the direction of the treadmills.

“This is where I usually warm up.”

“Okay.”

“Do you know how to use them?”

“Um…” Sora looks offended. “I think I can figure it out.”

Riku laughs. 

“Alright then.”

 

Riku pulls on his headphones and straddles his treadmill, turning it onto a light jogging speed. He starts his running music playlist and begins to move his legs to the rhythm. He finds it soothing. Finally able to turn his brain off for an hour and just focus on the repetition of moving his legs and breathing in and out. His eyes dart sideways to catch a look at Sora.

 

Sora has straddled his treadmill and is pounding various buttons with a perplexed look. The rubber belt whizzes dangerously between his legs, and begins to tilt. Riku’s hand snaps out. He sets the mat back at level and turns the speed down to something reasonable.

“Start at that.” 

Sora looks over at Riku’s treadmill, then back at his own. He frowns.

“It’s slower than yours.”

“Yeah, you have shorter legs than me.” Riku states. “You probably can’t run as fast. We’re just warming up anyway.”

Sora grumbles, but does as his friend suggests.

 

They run for a while, Riku increasing his speed over time, until he is breathing hard. Every time he increases his speed, he notices Sora punch his speed up as well. There’s a glint to his eye as he grins and matches Riku’s numbers. Riku raises his eyebrow at him. He increases his speed further.

 

This repeats until the two of them are in a genuine sprint, feet pounding on the rubber. Riku stares intensely forward. The music blasting in his ears has long been tuned out. Instead he only hears the quick thrum of his heart beat and his breath. He chances a taunting glance next to him. Sora is matching his speed, but his face is red. His feet scurry across the belt erratically as exhaustion settles in his limbs. He’s panting hard. He levels Riku with a victorious smile.

“You… struggling there… Riku?” He pants.

Riku snorts. He increases his speed yet again with a devilish grin. 

 

Sora reaches forwards for his dashboard, but in doing so, he throws his body off balance. He stumbles, and whizzes backwards with a yelp.

“Shit!” Riku hops off and kneels beside his friend, tossed unceremoniously onto the ground. Sora lays on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly. His face is red and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“You ok?” Riku leans over him. Sora’s eyes are clenched tight. He holds up a weak thumbs up. 

“Yeah.” He pants. “Maybe I should take it a bit slower for a while.”

“You think?” Riku plants his hands on his hips. “Ah jeez, c’mon. You need to cool down or you’re going to hate yourself in the morning.”

 

Riku helps set Sora’s treadmill back up and decreases the speed to a light jog. This time Sora does not touch it. They jog for 10 more minutes, decreasing to a walk for five, then hop off. Riku wipes himself down with a towel and takes a big drink from his water bottle.

“Wanna do some weights?” He asks, and nods to the upper floors. Rows of dumbbells, bars and weight machines are visible, as well as the much more muscular guys lifting them.

“Uhhhhh….” Sora gets quiet. “I don’t wanna… embarrass you.” He looks to the floor and scratches the back of his neck. Riku nudges his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that.” He chuckles. “You think I care about anyone’s opinion but yours? C’mon,” He turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the elevator.

 

Sora’s stomach fills with warm butterflies. He watches Riku’s back for a moment in surprise, before his lips curl into a wide smile. He chuckles to himself.

“Ok!” He runs to catch up. “If you say so.”

 

Riku takes Sora over to a simple weight machine. He instructs him to sit on the seat, and adjusts the weight plates to a light amount.

“So you just grab this bar,” Riku pulls it down and Sora clutches it. “Turn your wrists around so your palms are facing you. That’s it. And you’re just going to pull it down to your chest.”

Sora does as he’s told. After a few reps he smirks.

“This is really light, Riku. You could make it heavier I think.”

“Do 20 at this weight and then increase it if you need.” Riku rolls his eyes. Sora is going to really hurt himself if he doesn't keep a close eye on him. 

“I’ll just be at the bars if you need me.” He tousles Sora’s hair who grunts.

 

Riku makes his way over to the bars and loads up his usual weights. He looks in the mirror and focuses on his form and starts his set of bicep curls. His brows furrow into a focused scowl and his arms begin to burn, but in a way he finds familiar and comforting. He pauses after three sets, increases his weight, and repeats. He begins to get irritated on his second set, and pauses to pull his hair back into a small ponytail, preventing it from sticking to the sweat on his forehead and neck. He lifts up the hem of his shirt to wipe his face. Now dry, he resumes his routine, but casts his eyes over his shoulder to check on his friend. 

 

Sora hangs on the bar, his arms completely stretched over his head. He’s wide eyed and slack jawed staring in Riku’s direction. Riku pauses with the bar up to his chin. Sora doesn’t say anything. He barely blinks. Riku assumes he has just zoned out, lost in some daydream for a moment.

“Sora!” He snaps. Sora jumps and his eyes flit up to meet Riku’s.

“Wha?”

“You’re staring. Focus. Or there’s no point being here.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sora’s voice sounds distant and breathy. “Of course.” He clears his throat and starts pulling the bar down again. 

 

“What were you day dreaming about?” Riku starts to lift the bar above his head. Up, down, up, down, repeatedly. Each lift is punctuated with a little grunt.

“Nothing!” Sora squeaks. His eyes are cast firmly down now. He scowls at the floor and continues to pull the bar. His cheeks are pink.

 

Riku guides Sora through several more exercises, demonstrating how his form should look and how to load the different machines. Sora is enthusiastic to learn, and almost always moves too quickly to be safe.

“Stop that. You’re not a powerlifter.” Riku tuts as Sora jerkily pushes a weighted platform with his feet. 

“Count two up and two down”

“But that’s harder.” Sora whines.

“That’s the point.” Riku smirks.

If Sora cheats and pauses his exercises to watch Riku do pushups, he does not say anything. 

 

They stop after an hour has passed and Sora’s limbs feel like jelly. Riku laughs as he has to help him down the steps that lead down from the building to the side walk. The sun has gone down now and the chilly wind whips between them. Riku pulls his jacket closer around himself. It feels particularly cold against his neck, where a lot of sweat has gathered. 

“Bit chilly.” He muses to himself.

“Yeah.” Sora sighs. Riku turns to look at the smaller boy with his thin arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Goosebumps dot his arms and legs and his body trembles. Riku halts.

“You’re cold.” He states.

“Yeah.” Sora chuckles. “So let’s walk quickly.”

Riku doesn’t hesitate as he slips off his jacket and holds it out for his friend.

“Here, take it.”

 

Sora blinks at it.

“What? No! I’m fine really!” He jumps back from it, waving it away. “You keep it.”

“Don’t need it.” Riku insists. He thumps the jacket against Sora’s chest. “Take it. You’re smaller than me, and the cold will make you even more stiff and sore.”

Sora sighs at Riku’s chivalry, but takes the jacket. He slips it on and his body immediately relaxes. His shoulders fall and he huddles into the large collar that reaches his nose. It smells like Riku’s sweat, but Sora doesn’t mind. He sighs deeply at the residual body warmth still on the fabric. The shoulders fall off of his narrow ones and his hands tuck into the too long sleeves.

_Cute._

 

 _“_ Better?” 

“Mm.” Sora nods. “Thanks, Riku.”

“No problem. Now lets get you home before your legs freeze.” For good measure, Riku drapes his arm across Sora’s shoulders and pulls him against his side. The two huddle together as they cross the courtyard and slip between red bricked buildings.

 

Riku is freezing the entire time, but his smile never falls from his face. 

 

_…_

 

Saturday arrives and Sora spends the morning in an excited thrum. He bounces after Riku as they go to the grocery store to pick up beer and snacks, and he fills the silences with animated questioning. Riku does his best to calm him down, but he is only partly successful.

 

When they begin their walk to Roxas’ new house, Sora is still practically vibrating with anticipation. Riku lets him carry the pretzels, but nothing breakable for fear that he could drop or crush it in his daze. Despite not knowing where Roxas’ house is, he charges forwards on the sidewalk. Riku keeps him in check with small tugs on his sleeve, elbow, or back of his collar. 

“Stop rushing, I don’t want a car hitting you.”

“You’re walking too slow.”

“And you would sprint if I let you.” Riku firmly tugs him back with a smirk.

 

They enter a street lined with old houses. The paint peels from their wooden boards and many of the lawns lie dry and unkempt. The fences are chain linked, but weak. They sag and cling to their support poles. Riku stops out the front of a sun bleached house. He checks the number on the mailbox to confirm he’s in the right place. 

“This is it.” He nods at the house. It’s large, but barren. Most other houses have some pot plants, bicycles, or some other sign of life in the yard, but this house stands naked. They walk up to the front door. Riku knocks several times. Sora is quiet. 

 

The front door cracks open and cool air washes over the boy’s faces. Rumbling music leaks out from the doorway as a blonde tuft of hair comes into view. A boy comes stands on the other side of the door and looks to be Sora’s. His dirty blonde hair sticks up in a permanent case of bed head and his blue eyes shine with warmth. 

“Oh hey! Riku!” His voice is a bit rough, which contradicts his young face and small stature. “You made it!” He smiles. His eyes then flit over to the newcomer. His bright smile twists into a smirk and he crosses his arms.

“And you must be his new roommate.”

“I’m Sora.” Sora pipes up.

“I know.” Roxas chuckles. “Lea told me about you. Said you were fun. I’m Roxas.” He opens the door wider. “Come in.”

“Oh,” Sora steps into the cool, dark entryway. “You know Lea?”

“Yeah he’s my housemate.” Roxas chuckes. “Riku didn’t tell you?”

Sora shakes his head.

“Mmm, maybe he’s bitter that I stole his roommate.” He smirks and looks over at Riku. Riku scoffs.

“Don’t worry. I got an upgrade.” He wraps his arm around Sora’s shoulders, who sparkles under the praise. 

“Yeah! And I’m certainly grateful Riku had an opening.”

“Oh I’m sure Riku always has an opening for you.” Roxas mumbles under his breath. Riku’s eyes shoot wide in fear and he chokes on his tongue.

“What was that?” Sora asks.

“Let’s introduce you to everyone.” Roxas smiles innocently. “Go through there to enter the kitchen.” He points to the doorway straight ahead. Sora bounds through it. Roxas follows a few paces behind, leaving Riku coughing and wheezing in the entryway.

 

“Dick,” He splutters in between coughs. Roxas sends a cheeky smile over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

…

 

Sora meets Hayner, Olette, Xion, and Pence and it isn’t long before they are playing competitive beer pong and emptying bottles. Sora, initially turning his nose up at the beer’s bitter taste, has moved on to ciders and is nursing his second one as he sinks another point for his team. He’s starting to get giggly and flushed in the face. He lets out a mighty whoop and high fives Pence as another point gets added to their tally.

 

Riku watches from the kitchen bench. He’s never been one for party games, but he’s enjoying seeing Sora make new friends and fit so seamlessly into his life. He smiles fondly at the scene, paying attention to the rosiness of Sora’s cheeks and the relaxed, but animated way he converses with the others.

 

“All by yourself, what a surprise.” Roxas sidles up next to him and pulls up a stool. He leans on the kitchen bench whilst watching the game.

“You know I’m not big on participation.” Riku smiles over his beer.

“Yeah I know. I’m honestly shocked you haven’t gone home yet.”

“Sora is having fun.”

Right on cue, Sora lets out a heartbroken groan as Pence misses his shot. Olette and Hayner high five.

“You’ll get it next time!” Sora tries to cheer on his teammate.

 

Riku smiles wider. Roxas doesn’t miss it.

“He’s really nice. Hayner and Pence sure seem to like him.” He sighs.

“Everyone likes Sora.” Riku chuckles. “That’s never been a problem for him.”

“Yeah well, I think he’s a good fit…” Roxas looks over at his friend with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

“For you I mean.”

Riku scoffs. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Still…” He sighs. “Even as friends. I’m glad he’s in your life again.” 

Riku’s brows crinkle in puzzlement, but he then chuckles and nudges Roxas in the arm.

“Thanks.”

 

The game of beer pong ends with rapturous cheering from Olette, Hayner and Xion. Pence and Sora wail loudly, with Sora collapsing onto the floor in despair. Pence curses the ping pong ball and tosses it against the wall. It bounces back with a taunting smack. Roxas and Riku laugh at the overdramatic display and walk over.

 

“Roxas, you were supposed to be on our team.” Pence whines.

“I couldn’t have saved those shots, Pence. You know that.” Roxas smirks.

Riku walks over to wear Sora lays on the floor. He towers over him and places his hands on his hips. Sora giggles.

“Are you having fun?” Riku asks. Sora’s brown hair fans out on the floorboards and he looks up with a bright smile.

“Mmhmm.

“God, you’re such a lightweight.” Riku sighs. He holds out his hand.

“Am not!”

“Uh huh, sure.” 

Sora takes his hand and wobbles onto his feet. Riku steadies him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sora! Did you want another drink?” Hayner calls from the kitchen.

“Sure!” Sora skips over to the counter.

“Oh Jesus.” Riku sighs. He protectively follows Sora into the kitchen.

“You want one of yours, Riku?” Hayner asks with his head in the fridge.

“I better not.”

 

Olette increases the volume of the music and pulls Pence into a spin. Xion joins in with a laugh. They spin around the living room while Pence yells for help.

“This is your punishment for losing. You have to dance with us!” Olette orders. 

“Then why aren’t you torturing Sora?” Pence looks over at his teammate for assistance. Sora’s lips slips off his new bottle with a pop. 

“He’s busy.” Olette smiles. She whips Pence into another turn.

 

Sora stays in the kitchen, chatting to Hayer and Roxas for a while, discussing their different classes, subjects and the hardships of moving out. Riku is pleased to see how instantly helpful and protective the two boys become of Sora, offering to help him with his studies or give him advice on how to appeal to certain lecturers. 

“Are you checking your emails? You gotta do that dude. Every day.” says Hayner. Sora nods.

“And go to your tutorials. That’s the only time you get to ask questions. Your lecturers don’t care, but your tutors do.” Roxas affirms. Sora nods more vigorously. 

Both boys seem impressed with Sora’s degree choice and desire to join the United Nations. They become engrossed in his drunken explanations of what he saw in his travels and how he thinks he could help.

“Aw man, that’s way better than what I’m doing.” Hayner sighs.

“No way, you’ll help too. Hayner’s doing Criminology with Pence. They want to be detectives one day.” 

“That’s awesome!” Sora cheers. “You’d be great! I’m sure.”

“See?” Roxas nudges his friend. “Your need to know everyone’s secrets will definitely benefit the community.”

Hayner playfully shoves Roxas back, but then a menacing grin grows across his features.

“Speaking of knowing everyone’s secrets….” He claps. “I think it’s time to play our next game.” He announces.

 

Olette, Xion and Pence halt in their tracks. Sora becomes more alert. 

“You guys wanna play truth or dare?” asks Hayner.

“Oh shit.” Riku whispers, but his protests are drowned out by the whoops and applause of everyone else. 

“Really? You still like this game?” Roxas laughs. “Aren’t we a bit old?”

“It has its charms.” Hayner smiles.

“What is it?” Sora asks. 

 

The room falls silent. Olette’s eyebrows raise up into her hairline and Hayner looks like he’s been told aliens are coming to visit.

“Truth or dare?” He clarifies.

“Yeah.” says Sora. “I’ve never played. What is it?”

“Never played?!” Olette squeaks. 

“It’s a sleepover game.” Xion offers. “You never played in high school?”

Sora shakes his head.

“Well that settles it.” Hayner announces. “For the sake of our new friend, we absolutely _must_ play truth or dare.”

“Yeah!” Everyone cheers and punches the air. Everyone but Riku, who rubs his temples.

 

Hayner takes Sora by the hand and leads him over to the living room, where everyone sits in a circle. Riku begrudgingly follows. Roxas places drinks, chips and gummy snakes in the centre of the circle, in case people get hungry.

“So the idea is that someone here will ask someone else ‘Truth or dare’” Pence begins to explain. “If you respond ‘truth’ they ask you a question and you _have_ to answer it truthfully. If you respond ‘dare’, they will tell you to do something and you _gotta_ do it.”

“Within reason.” Riku interrupts.

“Within reason.” Pence repeats. 

“What if you don’t?” Asks Sora.

“Then you have brought shame onto the sacred art of truth or dare. And you will forever be known as incredibly lame and not fun.” Olette waves her fingers about as if placing a curse on Sora.

“I’m fun!” He protests.

“Then prove it.” She smiles.

 

“Now it’s _my_ house, so I get to go first.” Roxas sits up straight. “Don’t worry, Sora, you’ll catch on.” He clears his throat. “Pence-!”

A jangling of keys and a heavy door opens, followed by the snapping shut of a screen door. Tired footfalls approach. The circle casts their eyes towards the source of the sound, waiting as a figure comes through the doorway.

 

Lea halts in the entry to his living room with a suspicious expression. His hair is tied back in a messy ponytail and his collared shirt is stained with sweat and liqueur. His eyes pan over the gathering on the floor.

 

“Why is my house filled with drunk children?” He deadpans.

“It’s a housewarming. I told you.” Roxas answers. “We’re about to play truth or dare. Wanna join?”

Lea raises an eyebrow. 

“No I think I’ll-“ His green eyes move over the group. He freezes when he sees Riku and Sora. 

“Wait, Riku’s here?!” He guffaws. “Who dragged his ass out here?”

“I did!” Sora cheers.

Lea snorts and shakes his head.

“Of course you did, Sora. How are you?” He speaks smoothly and gently, like an old lady greeting her grandchild. 

“I’m great! You should come play! I’ve never played so-“

“Holy shit, yeah I have to see this. Be right back.” Lea darts out of the living room and thumps upstairs. 

 

He returns in a few short minutes in a tank top and pyjama bottoms. He squeezes himself between Roxas and Riku, and the circle shuffles to accomodate him. He pops open a beer with his teeth and spits out the cap.

“Alright. Proceed.”

 

Roxas looks at him with disgust. He sighs. 

“Pence!” 

Pence looks nervous across the circle. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Uhhh…” He sweats. “Dare!”

Roxas grins.

“I dare you…. To drink the hot sauce that was here when we moved in.”

The circle bursts into laughter and Pence swears.

 

Pence drinks the hot sauce, and with a large glass of milk, the game continues. Hayner gets dared to run around the block in just his briefs. He does so, with much complaining about the cold. He comes back shivering and dares Olette to text her ex nothing but the poop emoji. Olette does so with a cackle, then dares Xion to drink a glass of whatever drink Lea prepares for her. Xion pales, but drinks the incredibly dry martini Lea places in front of her. With each sip her face contorts. She finishes it and groans. The circle claps at her valiant efforts. She turns on Lea with a venomous glare.

 

“Lea!” She points. “Truth or dare.”

Lea shrugs.

“Truth.”

Xion chuckles low in her throat. Her smirk shows her sharp teeth.

“Lea… please tell us truthfully…” She pauses before she deals the final blow. “How old you are.”

“Ooooh.” The entire circle hums. Roxas’ jaw drops with a joyful gape. He’s been caught. The mystery that Lea refuses to solve will finally be pulled from him. After years of speculation, they will finally have an answer.

Lea shakes his head.

“You’ve been waiting for this moment. You played me good.” He tuts. 

“Answer the question old man.” Roxas demands. Hayner and Olette lean forward, waiting for Lea to speak.

“I’m 26.” Lea sighs. 

“I knew it!” Pence thrusts his fists in the air. Xion holds her glass up in a show of respect. 

“That’s not even that old. I thought you were like… 33 with the way you were so cagey about it.” Olette leans back on her hands.

“It was funny watching you kids squirm.” Lea smirks. “Also I liked the authority.”

“To think, when I was in 6th grade, you were out of high school.” Hayner muses.

“Yes, thanks for that.” Lea scoffs. “Just for that Hayner, truth or dare?”

“But I already went!”

“Truth or dare!”

 

The cycles continue and Riku sighs every time that he and Sora are mercifully spared. But his luck has to run out eventually. After Roxas confesses to stealing Pence’s cookies in high school, he turns on Riku.

“Riku…” He croons. “Truth or dare?”

Riku does not feel like being asked to strip or eat some ungodly food, so he goes for what he thinks is the safest option.

“Truth.”

“Is it true…” Roxas bats his eye lashes. “That you… have never been kissed?”

Riku blanches. His body goes stiff. _How did he know that?_

“Uh…” He starts. “Yeah.”

That’s all he offers. He does not want to explain himself any more.

“What?” Hayner guffaws. “What do you mean you’ve never been kissed? What?!” He shrieks. “You’re like… the hottest guy in any room! I see your arms and get _mad._ What do you _mean_ you’ve never been kissed?!”

Riku shrugs. The circle breaks into pandemonium.

“I don’t believe it.” Pence whispers. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Why not, Riku? I would think you would have plenty of opportunities?” Xion asks.

“Yeah, that’s really weird.” Olette chimes in. “Is something wrong with you that we should know?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with him.” Sora’s voice cuts through the interrogations. He scowls at the others, causing them to shrink into themselves.

“I don’t think it’s weird at all. I haven’t kissed anyone yet either. Sometimes people just do things at different times, but that doesn’t make them weird.”

His speech is slurred, but the feeling behind his words is clear.

“Why haven’t _you_ kissed anyone, Sora?” Roxas tentatively asks. “If you don’t mind answering.”

“I was busy doing other things. And by the time I was interested in stuff like that, I just didn’t _like_ anyone like that.” He shrugs. “Sometimes timing is weird. Riku doesn’t have to explain himself.”

 

Hayner muffles an apology and the others fall in suit.

“It’s fine, I get it.” Riku shrugs. 

“If you wanna dare me to do something awful, I’ll do it.” Hayner sighs. Riku shakes his head. 

“Nah I can’t think of anything. I can just pass my turn on. Olette, you want it?”

“Sure!” She greedily rubs her hands together.

“You sure, Riku?” Sora asks. Riku nods.

“Ah, the perfect target, Sora!” Olette sets her sights on her victim. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Sora rises to the challenge. He looks in Olette’s face with defiance.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She smirks. “Alright I dare you to….” She dramatically points at Riku.

“Kiss Riku!” She orders. 

 

“Whoa, no hey-“

“No, c’mon, don’t-“

Riku protests, but is surprised to also hear Lea interject.

“The kid just gave you a big speech about how he hasn’t kissed anyone because he wants it to be with someone he cares about.” Lea frowns. “Sora, I’m vetoing this. Don’t do it.”

“I-“ Sora looks bewildered.

“Ugh fine!” Olette concedes. “In that case, Sora, I dare you to tell Lea what your first impression of him was.”

 

Sora blinks. His alcohol soaked brain chugs at a slow pace until he eventually looks at Lea with an apologetic smile. 

“I thought you looked cool.”

“Thanks.”

“But also like maybe an asshole.”

“That’s perfectly fair. Thank you.”

 

…

 

The game ends after a few more rounds and Roxas calls for pizza. They enjoy their meal amongst laughter and reminiscing. Afterwards, Riku slips away into the backyard. He just needs a moment away from the noise and heat of inside to collect himself and not feel so claustrophobic. He takes a seat on a rickety swing and rocks back and forth. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air that sweeps against his face and neck. The moon is bright and soaks the lawn in a deep blue.

 

“Are you hiding?” Sora steps down from the back door. “You left me all alone.” He pouts, but it’s only for a moment. He smiles as his bare feet crunch on the grass and he makes his way over to Riku. He leans on the empty swing, swaying back and forth, threatening to fall at any moment.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” He asks.

“No, it’s ok.” Riku smiles. “Have a seat.”

Sora plonks onto the swing. He kicks at the earth beneath his feet.

“Are you having fun?” Riku asks. Sora nods.

His brows knit into a thoughtful furrow and his mouth pulls into a thin line. He places his hands in his lap. 

 

“I would have done it, you know.” He says to the ground. Riku sighs.

“Kissed me?” Their words sound louder in the quiet of the night.

“Yeah.” Sora sighs wistfully. Riku frowns. Despite the butterflies stirring in his gut, he knows the difference between right and wrong. It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of his friend like this. 

“Your first kiss should be special.”

“It would be if it was with you.” Sora replies immediately, as if the thought was already in his head. This knocks Riku speechless. _Special? Him?_ He stays quiet.

 

“Do you _want_ to kiss me?” Sora looks at his friend and whispers.

And Riku wants to howl with laughter. _Yes. YES. OF COURSE._ Especially now with Sora’s eyes sparkling in the moonlight and his tipsy body looking warm and relaxed. Riku wants nothing more than to pull Sora onto his lap and kiss him senseless under the stars. But he keeps his desires in check. Like always. 

 

“Ask me again when you’re sober.” He replies.

This does not satisfy Sora. He scowls and grabs the rope of Riku’s swing.

“Riku! I’m completely-“

But Sora does not get to finish his sentence as his body violently tips him forward. He vomits on Riku’s shoes. Riku looks up at the stars, wondering if this is some divine punishment. 

 

He gathers up Sora, repeating soothing chants of “It’s fine, it’s ok, I’m not mad.” and takes him back into the house. 

“Hey, Sora’s been sick. I’m taking him home. Can you help me find our stuff?” He pours Sora on the couch as the rest of the house jumps up to help. Roxas finds Sora’s bag and Lea brings over his shoes. Riku takes his jacket from Hayner and gathers Sora from off the couch, now looking worst for wear.

“Do you want a lift?” Lea offers.

“I can’t guarantee he won’t get sick in your car.” Riku winces. 

“Oof, never mind” 

 

“Can you walk?” Riku asks the limp boy in his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just nauseous.” Sora waves off the concern. He stumbles over to the front door and pulls Roxas into a sloppy hug.

“It was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah, yeah, you too.” Roxas pats him on the back, then looks at Riku for help. Riku peels Sora off and keeps him tethered at his side.

“We had fun. We’ll meet up soon.” He smiles apologetically.

“Bye everyone!” Sora waves with a full swing of his arm. The groups laughs and wishes him a good night.

 

The walk back to their room is slow, but uneventful. The cool air feels nice and helps to settle Sora’s stomach. Besides, Riku doesn’t mind a stroll in the moonlight with his crush pressing himself close. Even if he does smell like alcohol and vomit.

 

…

 

Riku’s alarm goes off in the morning and he tries to get ready as quietly as possible. Sora had vomited a couple more times during the night, but has been sound asleep since 2am, when he vowed never to eat pizza again before passing out. 

 

Riku pulls on his gym clothes and sneakers, then takes out a notepad and pen. He writes:

 

_Sora,_

_Please take these and drink this. Make sure you drink lots of water today. I’ve gone to Kendo club but will be back around 1. There’s cereal in the cupboard for you to eat._

_Riku xoxo_

 

He places a glass of water and a packet of headache tablets on top of the note on Sora’s bedside table. Sora is still peacefully sleeping, with his hair a mess of spikes and tangles. Riku gently brushes it out of his face, before tip toeing out of the room.

 

When Riku returns that afternoon, sweaty from training with his club, he slowly opens the door and peaks in. He doesn’t immediately see Sora. Thinking he may still be curled in bed, he quietly pads into the room.

 

There’s definitely no Sora, but there is a bright bouquet of yellow daffodils and soft pink peonies sitting on Riku’s desk.

“Wha…?” He drops his gym bag. He walks over to the bouquet and thumbs through the delicate petals for a card. His name is on the front of it. He’s puzzled, but opens it.

 

_Riku_

 

_Thanks for taking care of me._

_I’m still sorry about your shoes._

 

_Sora xoxo_

 

“Idiot.” Riku smiles. His stomach feels warm, and even though he’s just spent several hours at the gym, he feels like he could run up a mountain. He leans forward and lets his nose brush against the velvety, pink petals. They smell sweet. His cheeks are warm.

 

“Oh,” The front door opens. Sora steps through wearing sunglasses, an oversized hoodie and basketball shorts. He holds a bagel in one hand and a large fruit smoothie in the other. 

“You’re back already.” His voice is raspy. 

“Yeah.” Riku sounds breathless. “Uh I just saw…” Riku gestures at the flowers.

“Oh, yeah.” Sora scratches behind his neck. “It was the least I could do after you invited me to the party, bought us drinks, made sure I got home safe and then looked after me this morning.” He laughs.

Riku shakes his head. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Well…” Sora shrugs. “Do they make you smile?”

The question causes Riku to pause. He grins. 

“Of course they do.” 

“Then I _did_ have to.” Sora chuckles. “Because that’s all I wanted.”

Riku sighs. He feels lightheaded. He leans back on his desk.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.”

 

…

 

The weeks roll by, and as the university workload piles on, Sora and Riku find themselves with less time to just laze about with each other or meet with Roxas and his friends. Riku begins staying late in his studio space, putting together mini mock ups, sketches and presentations on what he wants this semester’s main project to be. Sora figures out it must be a wooden sculpture from how often Riku comes home smelling of pine and covered in fine saw dust. 

 

Sora finds himself staying out later as well, gathering with friends from his classes at the library and putting research together for his multiple essays. As a small reprieve from these late nights, his friends invite him out to the movies. He’s not particularly interested in the film, but he’s looking forward to forgetting about his school responsibilities for one evening and kicking back. Riku messages him to have fun, but let him know when he’ll be coming back

 

Riku stays at his studio late. With Sora not at home, Riku does not feel too bad about staying past dinner time. On other nights he sometimes finds it hard to focus, knowing he could be back in his room, laying on Sora’s bed with him in his PJs and watching videos. Tonight he gets a solid four hours of work in before he feels his pocket vibrate. 

 

_Sora: Movie over! Coming home now._

 

Riku starts to pack up his tools.

 

_Riku: Ok! See you at home._

 

Riku walks back to their room and waits for Sora’s return. He knows it will take Sora about 30 minutes to come home on the bus, which gives him just enough time to shower and change into his comfortable PJs. He hops into the shower and washes away the smell of glue and varnish. His tight muscles loosen under the hot water. He leans his forehead against the cool tile, taking a moment to relax. Riku’s college life used to feel like turmoil 24/7, unable to separate school from home life, but this year the two have become distinct from one another. His dorm room is now a place of comfort, and with Sora, he feels the stresses of the day melt off at the door. His jaw unclenches instantly when the smell of sea salt hits his nose. 

 

He emerges from the shower feeling loose and refreshed. He changes into a pair of track pants and his pyjama top then curls up on his bed with his laptop. He idly flips through videos waiting for Sora to return. 

 

Half an hour passes and Sora is not home yet. Riku frowns at the clock in the top left corner of his laptop. He waits. Buses could be running late. 

 

45 minutes pass and still the sound of Sora’s footfalls is vacant from the halls. Riku looks at his phone with concern. No messages and no missed calls. He scowls. Should he call? Would that be intrusive? Sora could be enjoying ice cream with his friends and Riku wouldn’t want to interrupt. He sighs and flops back onto his bed. He hates feeling lost like this. He had been without Sora for six whole years, and yet, in only just a few weeks, he had become completely reliant on him once again. Completely wrapped up with Sora and actively searching for ways to spend more time with him.

 

He sighs at the roof. Old habits die hard.

“Stupid.” He hisses at himself. 

 

His phone rings, and just to punctuate how far gone he is, Riku dives for it. Sora’s name flashes on the screen.

 

“Sora?” Riku answers. He tries not to let worry stain his words. 

“Riku?” Sora sounds breathless. Riku’s heart rate spikes.

“You ok?”

“No.” Sora sniffles. “I took the wrong bus and I don’t know where I am, and-“

Thunder claps loudly.

“Yeah… that.” Sora sighs. 

Riku tucks his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he rummages around. He pulls on a waterproof jacket and slips on some shoes.

“Ok, ok. Where are you?” He asks calmly.

“I don’t know!” Sora squeaks.

“I mean what’s around you. Do you have a street name?”

“Uh….” Theres a rustling noise. “It says I’m on Ferguson street? I’m looking at a Subway right now. And a Baskin Robbins.”

Riku sighs. He knows where Sora is and it isn’t too far away. He digs out his umbrella.

“Ok I know where you are. I can come get you.”

“Are you sure? I could probably figure out how to get back if you just told me what direction to walk.” Sora yells over another crack of thunder.

“Do you _want_ me to come get you?” Riku stands in his doorway. He can hear Sora breathe on the other end.

“…Yes.” Sora’s voice is small, timid.

“Then I will come get you. Stay there. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay.”

 

Riku takes down the halls at a run and splashes into the night. His umbrella does little to block out the rain as he runs and his pants and shoes become soaked. He crosses the campus and waits impatiently at a stop light. When it turns green he takes off again. He passes couples and groups of friends huddled under the eaves of restaurants. Riku pays them no mind. He’s sure he must look crazy, running in the pouring rain with the bottom of his pyjamas poking out from under his jacket. He scowls at another stop light. 

 

How could Sora’s friends have just left him to get home by himself? Hadn’t they learnt yet that he was an idiot? Didn’t some of them live on campus? Why didn’t they at least put him on the right bus? Riku’s mood sours as he turns a corner. The take away shops and sports bars that survive off of student business begin to thin and give way to more upscale boutiques and shops as they get closer to the city. At least Sora wouldn’t be left stranded in a seedy neighbourhood. Just an unfamiliar one. 

 

Riku rounds another corner and is met with the pink glow of a Baskin and Robbins. It and the Subway are the only businesses still open on the otherwise dark and deserted street. His eyes scan the pavement for Sora. He finds him quickly, nestled in an alcove, trying to avoid the rain. Riku heaves with relief. He slows to a walk and lets his heart rate calm down. He fixes the umbrella more securely on his shoulder.

 

“Riku!” Sora catches his eye and waves. His smile shines under the neon lights. Riku smiles. His feet splash in the shallow puddles as his approaches. As he gets closer, he sees that Sora’s shirt and pants are pretty soaked. His usually fluffy hair now looks limp and falls in his eyes.

 

“You look a mess.” Riku chuckles. Sora scoffs.

“You look worse. Why did you even bother with the umbrella?”

They laugh. Sora sighs and brushes the hair out of his eyes. He speaks quietly.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t need to come out. I should’ve just grabbed an uber.” He shrinks into himself, almost in shame. Riku nudges him.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You need that money for text books…” He chuckles. “And ice cream.”

Sora smiles.

 

Riku places his umbrella on the ground for a moment so he can slip out of his jacket. It’s wet on the outside, but still toasty-dry inside. He wraps it around Sora’s shoulders.

“Besides,” He smiles as he adjusts the collar around Sora’s neck. “I’ll always come after you.”

Sora stares in awe as Riku picks up the umbrella and holds it over them. He takes his hand.

“Ready to go home?”

“Wait-“ Sora tugs him back. 

 

The two boys stare at each other in the rain. Sora nuzzles deeper into Riku’s coat and licks his lips. His eyes dart from Riku’s face, haloed in the rain by a street light, down to their joined hands. He had been so nervous and timid just minutes before, scared and hiding in an unfamiliar street, with the wind pummelling him with rain.

 

But now he feels warm and secure… just as he always has, with Riku at his side. He had remembered this feeling. This sense of security and comfort has been etched deep in his bones ever since he first stumbled across it. He always thought it was his own sense of confidence and bravado, but it has weakened over the years. He realised this feeling came from somewhere else. A source that Sora had to track down directly, searched for from halfway across the world.

 

“I have to tell you something, Riku.” He whispers. He bites his lip and squeezes Riku’s hand tightly. Riku turns and steps in closer.

“Sora?” 

“I didn’t come here by accident.” Sora rushes out. He closes his eyes tightly. “I came here because I missed you.”

He stays with his eyes closed for a moment, too afraid to see Riku’s reaction. Riku is quiet. He keeps his hold on Sora’s hand. 

 

“Wh…what?” Riku asks.

Slowly, Sora opens his eyes and meets Riku’s perplexed gaze. He huffs and rubs the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t come to this university by accident. I came _here_ because I knew you went here. And I really wanted to see you again.” He looks at his feet. His sneakers slowly soak up the rain that falls on them.

“And then when I was signing up for accomodations, they asked if there was anyone that I wanted to room with. I dropped your name just… just on the off chance, you know?” He shrugs. “I didn’t expect you to still live in the dorms or even have a vacancy, but then…” He shyly smiles and picks up his gaze.

“I arrived and… there you were.”

 

Flecks of rain sparkle on Riku’s cheeks. His silvery, wet hair glistens in the light. He shakes his head.

“Wh… Why all the secrecy? Why didn’t you try to contact me?” He asks breathlessly. Sora drops his hand, wringing his fingers together. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t care.” He chews his bottom lip. “That you didn’t miss me at all and had moved on.” He scowls. “I’m sorry. I… I should have been honest with you.” He sniffles and looks up with glistening, deep blue eyes. 

“If you think I’m weird, I get it. I just… I don’t want to have any secrets from you, Riku.”

 

Riku stands fixed to his spot. He’s silent.

 

Then he starts laughing. Not just a smirk, but audibly laughing. Sora stares in shock.

“Idiot.” Riku shakes his head. He steps in close, smiling down with a heavy lidded expression. He lifts his hand to brush the wet hair away from Sora’s face.

“I never moved on.” He breathes. 

 

He tips Sora’s chin up and kisses him.

 

Sora’s lips are cold and his body stiffens at the contact. He smells like sea salt and popcorn. His eyes then flutter closed when his brain finally loads what his happening. His arms wrap around Riku’s neck and he sighs against his warmth. 

 

Their fist kiss is soft, chaste, and quick, but it makes their freezing bodies catch on fire. Riku pulls away with a smile, chuckling in his throat when he sees Sora’s dizzy expression.

“I should’ve known.” Sora breathes. He sways on his feet.

“Hm?” Riku hums.

“You’re good at everything, Riku. Of _course_ you’d be amazing at kissing.”

Riku laughs. His cheeks turn hot. He fiddles with his umbrella.

“Come on,” He takes Sora’s hand. “I know a good coffee shop around here. I’ll buy you some hot chocolate.”

“Kay.”

 

They press close under the umbrella, trying to shelter themselves from the rain that continues to fall. They walk in silence, but they frequently catch each other’s eye and have to hide their smiles. It’s only two block to the coffee shop and it glows like a lighthouse in the dark night. Its yellow light spills onto the pavement and the smell of hot sugar and coffee beans is intense. Sora peeks in the window at the leather seats and couples in scarves. A number of macarons and fruit tarts catch his eye.

 

“Hey Riku,” He whips his head around as he suddenly remembers something. Riku raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sober now.”

“Wh-“ But then Riku breaks out into a wide smile. “You are.” He nods.

“Sooo…” Sora tucks his hair behind his ear. He glances up at Riku. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Riku chuckles. He grabs the hem of his jacket, that swims around Sora’s slim hips, and tugs him in close. He smirks as he leans down. He pointedly lets his gaze travel from Sora’s eyes down to his lips.

“I _always_ want to kiss you.”

 

So Sora lets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me at:  
> irrevocably-voltron.tumblr.com  
> or @India_draws over on twitter


End file.
